This invention relates generally to a hydraulic adjustment apparatus and method for use in positioning and adjusting microwave radiating antennae or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to at least three hydraulically operated leg members combined to operably join to a base integral to a microwave radiating antennae apparatus. Moreover, the hydraulic adjustment apparatus for the present invention is suitable for moveably mounting onto a support apparatus for more effective use of said microwave radiating antennae.
Conventionally, apparatuses for use in examining or treating various parts of a human body need to be adjustable yet stable. Moreover, when each of said apparatuses is adjusted to a desired position adjacent to said human parts, the desired position must be maintained accordingly locked efficiently to provide a more accurate examination and treatment. Unfortunately, conventional apparatuses provide ball-bearing joints, as well as friction plates which often create problems of being jammed or worn out. Further, a constant upkeep in making sure that proper lubrication is maintained can be a significant disadvantage.
Moreover, conventional adjusting apparatuses for examining or treating patients may have difficulty in providing adjustments in minute increments, especially when relatively small parts of the human body is involved.
Accordingly, there is a dire need for an efficient, economical, simply constructed and easily installed hydraulic adjustment apparatus and method for use in positioning and adjusting microwave radiating antennae or the like, especially for examination or treating certain parts of the body which requires sensitively minute apparatus adjustments and sturdy positioning. Moreover, the adjustment apparatus and method of the present invention should embody a simply constructed combination of inexpensive, easily accessible and rapidly manufactured parts, yet efficient to function with microwave radiating antennae or the like for generally treatment monitoring of patients.